DannyMay 2017
by SamFenton
Summary: Collection of one-shots for the DannyMay 2017 challenge. Rated T because I don't know what I'll be writing.
1. Day 1

Day 1: **Hope** /Hatred

Danny sighed. It had been one year since Sam's parents shipped her off to boarding school. She never got a chance to say goodbye or anything. It was like, reverse kidnapping or something. Danny constantly had his phone on. Checking for messages, e-mails, texts, _anything_ to prove that she was still there for him. He wondered if Sam's parent's changed her number, or got rid of her phone. That didn't change anything though.

Obsessively checking his phone wan't the only thing Danny would do. He would ask Tucker to try to hack the internet and find the school Sam transferred to, her parents wouldn't tell them anything, he would try the Fenton Phones in hope she would be wearing them. He would send texts, call, and e-mail Sam all in the hopes that she would answer.

Danny was just about to give up all hope of ever getting a reply from Sam when it happened. One single text that brightened Danny's day to no end.

 _Ran away from boarding school. Be back tomorrow. ~Sam_


	2. Day 2

Fire/ **Ice**

It was hot.

It was the middle of the fall and it was hot.

Danny watched as all his classmates, Sam, and Tucker all fanned them selves with whatever they could, staying out of the sun, and practically dying from the heat. Danny however was fine. He was comfortable, not hot nor cold.

"Danny! How are you not dying right now?" Tucker asked next to him.

"I'm not sure. Maybe the myths about ghost are true. Maybe every time I walk into a room the temperature drops ten degrees," Danny joked.

"You both are idiots. Maybe your forgetting that Danny has _ice powers!_ " Sam whisper-exclaimed. Danny and Tucker glanced away, hiding there embarrassment. "Come on, let's get to class."

They sat down and talked for a little before Lancer came in. He raised is eyebrows is surprise to see Danny on time for once.

"Well, class let me just say that although today may be the hottest day of the year, and the air-conditioning system is failing, We will survive it-Yes, Mr. Fenton?" Lancer said to be cut of by Danny's ghost sense going off followed by the raising of a hand.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Danny asked, glancing around the room.

"Fine. But don't be too long, now as I was saying," Danny tuned Lancer out here running out of the classroom before transforming into Danny Phantom. Seconds before the Box Ghost came in.

"Really. In the beginning of class?! Can't you just stay away for a week. I would settle for two days away from you," Danny complained.

"BEWARE! I am the Box Ghost controll-"

"er of all things cardboard and cubed. We know! Now why don't you just _freeze_ for a moment," Danny said blasting some ice at the ghost before uncapping the thermos and sucking him in. He transformed back into Fenton before walking back into class. He didn't notice Lancer shiver slightly as he walked by.

"Is it just me or has it gotten colder in here?" Dash asked out of nowhere.

"That's true Mr. Baxter. It seems that way and right when Mr. Fenton came in. Daniel, would you mind stepping out for a moment?" Lancer told Danny. Danny stiffened.

"Do I have too?"

"Yes. Now go!"

Danny sighed as he stood up. He left the room for a moment before Lancer told him he could come back in.

"It seems to get colder when you enter a room. Any explanations?"

"NOPE!" Danny said a little too quickly before sitting down again.

Sometimes having ice powers was a burden.


	3. Day 3

**Animals** /Fangs

Danny chased the three ghost vultures into Vlad's Mansion. He stopped, turning around after the vultures disappeared. He looked around for any form of movement. Danny hovered for a moment before heading down a hallway. glancing at in each door. Literally. He would stick hos head in, intangible of course, and glance around.

It wasn't until he reached Vlad's bedroom did he stop his routine. When he stuck his head in, Vlad was asleep and curled up into his stomach...was a white cat!

Danny couldn't help himself. He started laughing so hard that he woke Vlad up.

"What are you doing here?!" Vlad demanded.

"You...ha...got...haha...a cat!" Danny exclaimed falling to the ground in laughter. "You took my advice!"

"I did not take your advice Daniel. My purchase of Maddie had nothing to do with you!" Vlad snapped.

"Sure it didn't," Danny replied finally getting a hold of himself. "I hope you and your lonely-guy cat have a wonderful life together!" Danny shouted as he flew away through the roof to his own home. "Wait till I tell Sam and Tuck!"


End file.
